1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baseball pitching targets and more particularly to a baseball pitching target that, though having no moving parts, can give an indication of the accuracy of the pitched balls by means of an arrangement for collecting the pitched balls that are on-target in a compartmentalized collecting bag and projecting pitched balls that are off-target back toward the pitcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball pitching targets are known in which indicia of accuracy or scoring are provided, however, these prior art baseball pitching targets have been complicated and therefore expensive to manufacture and, when furnished to the user in an unassembled state, difficult to assemble. Some have provided elaborate electronic scoring mechanisms which, while quite interesting when they are operating properly, are subject to failure. The user is then, rarely equipped to effect repairs and must obtain competent technical assistance which may often be very expensive. On the other hand, some of the prior art targets are little more than a receptive sack that collects the pitched balls thrown at it that enter the mouth of the sack.
Most of these devices have thus met special needs as presented by specific problems and have, therefore, served narrow purposes. Some of these prior art pitching targets have been described in the following listed patents that were brought to the attention of the applicant through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Title ______________________________________ 4,148,555 Lerman Target With Score Indicator 4,118,028 Larkin Pitching Target With Ball Collector 3,997,158 Briitton Strike Zone Target 3,963,240 Tidwell Aiming and Scoring Attachment for Pitchback Nets 3,810,616 Murphy Target Apparatus With Ball Catching Means 3,752,476 Mahoney Projectile Return Apparatus 2,628,097 Lecznar Pitcher's Control Practice Target 2,254,986 Ziel Target ______________________________________
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a baseball pitching target with no moving parts.
Another great advantage would be to provide a baseball pitching target suitable for use by pitchers ranging in age from pre-teenage children to mature adults.
A further desirable advantage would be realized by the provision of indicia of accuracy in the arrangement of the elements of a baseball pitching target.
A still further beneficial advantage would be enjoyed if means were found by which to provide a baseball pitching target with sight indicia normally seen by a pitcher in an actual baseball environment.